Portable lighting can be used with electronic devices to illuminate various areas of the device. In some cases, the lighting may be outside the visible spectrum of some predetermined frequency spectrum and uses to accomplish a specific purpose. In these instances, having specialized lighting permanently mounted to the electronic device can be a burden to the user for purposes of mobility, storage and/or servicing.